Gyratory cone crushers are particularly well suited for crushing rock and other natural materials. Such crushers typically have a base frame that includes a cone-shaped crushing head, which may be generally referred to as a cone assembly, oriented upward and adapted for gyratory motion, and a bowl configured to encompass the cone crushing head, such that rock is crushed between the bowl and the cone crushing head. Because these surfaces take a significant amount of abuse, both the crushing head and the bowl can be fitted with replaceable liners, which are made of a material that is well suited to withstand the rigors of rock crushing.